Charge Shotgun
|released = 12.X.X|efficiency/_damage = 50|fire_rate = 76|capacity = 90/180|mobility = 110|accuracy = |range = |upgrades = N/A|cost = Awarded to players who won 100 Sniper vs. Shotgunners matches as the Shotgunners and are at least level 17.|level_required = Level 17|attributes = * * * }} The Charge Shotgun '''is a Primary weapon added in the 12.X.X update as part of the Snipers vs. Shotgunners update. Appearance It takes the form of a bullpup shotgun, with a black/grey stock with red/white decals on the side and a red magazine at the bottom in between the butt of the stock and pistol grip. It also has a grey body with red decals, a whitish-grey pistol grip, and a red trigger. The weapon also has a white/grey handguard, a railed pump at the bottom, a rail at the top of the handguard, as well as two light grey internal magazine tubes and a grey barrel with a red muzzle at the tip of the shotgun. When fired it releases a spread of red laser depending on how long it has been charged, it ranges from a small spread of lasers to a massive spread of lasers. Strategy It can deal moderate to massive damage, with a moderate fire rate, a large ammo capacity and decent mobility A well-placed high-max charge to the head can kill heavily armored players in one shot. Tips * A user could spam the non-charged shots when at very close range; the overall damage from each shot that hit can destroy armored players. * When fully charged, it can suppress enemies in tight corridors, such as the hallway in Silent School. * Strife around while charging for a shot. * Aim at center-mass when dealing with multiple enemies. * It is also effective with killing flying enemies if they are in close proximity. Counters * Use a sniper rifle to kill the user. * Avoid tight hallways if the user can be seen there, instead, flank the user. * Stay as far as possible from the user. Attributes '''Shotgun Charge Shot: * No charge/ 0 seconds held: fires a small blast with limited range and mediocre damage - 2 shots are used * Low charge/ 0.1-1.2 seconds held: fires a larger blast with limited range and mediocre damage - 5 shots used * Medium charge/ 1.3-1.8 seconds held: fires an even bigger blast with a longer range and average damage - 7 shots used * High charge/ 1.9-2.7 seconds held: fires a very large blast with an even longer range and high damage - 10 shots used * Max charge/'' ''2.8 seconds held: fires an extremely large blast (covering the hallway of Silent School) with a very long range and massive damage - 15 shots used Laser Upgrades N/A Theme Futuristic theme Supported Maps * Silent School * Area 52 Labs * Shotgun Wedding Weapon Setups This weapon serves well for a team player play-style when paired with area damage weapons; its shots work well for defending certain objectives as well for area denial. Trivia * It is somewhat based on the Kel-Tec KSG shotgun. ** Unlike the Pixel Gun 3D's version, the real life version is not magazine-fed. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Shotgun Category:Charge Shot Category:Laser Category:Themed